


Вместе, несмотря ни на что

by Medvejka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medvejka/pseuds/Medvejka
Summary: Не всегда родители гомофобы являются препятствием для влюбленных.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Вместе, несмотря ни на что

Скрывайся. Никому не говори. Даже не думай показывать. Уже полгода они пытаются выжить, оставить все в секрете, но с каждым днем делать это сложнее. Одно не удаленное сообщение и все закончится. В лучшем случае прекращение общения вне школы, в худшем – избегание и вдребезги разбитое сердце. Вот почему так несправедливо? Любимый человек не может быть с тобой только из-за его родителей, что не способны принять вас двоих. Вечный статус «друзей» надоел, даже находясь наедине ничего, кроме этого проклятого слова, услышать нельзя.

«Еще пару месяцев, и мы будем свободны», - уже в который раз успокаивает себя Ямагучи после очередного разговора с Тсукишимой. Как всегда он холоден, людям, не знающим его, может даже показаться, что ему безразличен Тадаши, но это не так. На самом деле Тсукки очень заботливый человек, но показывает эту сторону он мало кому. К сожалению, вся забота Кея пока что заключается лишь в редких объятиях, небольших знаках внимания, что должны были быть заметны только Ямагучи, и чего-либо особенного боле и не было.

Ямагучи перечитывает недавнюю переписку с Кеем, только там он переходит границу «дружбы» и наконец признает эти отношения, а потом удаляет все это, чтобы в случае чего все это не раскрылось, радовало, что хотя бы у Тадаши они оставались

Целых шесть месяцев у них получалось скрывать это, но рано или поздно все должно было раскрыться. К сожалению, случилось это слишком рано.

Скандал. Удивительно, что тогда Тсукишиме удалось отвести все подозрения от Ямагучи, хотя бы он остался «нормальным» в глазах родителей Кея. Контроль, ссоры, все это можно было избежать, если бы не тот звонок. Почему Тадаши решил именно тогда позвонить своему парню, почему сам Кей тогда проговорился? Почему все сложилось именно так? Неужели даже сама Вселенная против их отношений?

\- Думаю, нам стоит временно приостановить наши отношения, - одна из самых ужасных фраз, что можно придумать. Но приостановить не означает расстаться полностью, так? Значит, есть шанс все вернуть, верно? Нужно еще немного подождать. Да сколько можно ждать? А вдруг даже через пару месяцев ничего не изменится? И что тогда, расстаться? Гнев, печаль переполняли юношу, еще чуть-чуть и он сорвется, но он держится, ведь какой прок от слез и криков, никто из них двоих не виноват, что существуют люди, не готовые принять что-либо отличающееся от их «истины».

Следующие оставшиеся месяцы до освобождения были слишком мучительны для обоих. Полностью скрывать свои чувства, даже когда вы и так все знаете о них, но не можете проявить их даже с помощью слов, только иногда быстро обмениваетесь взглядами, в которых вместе с любовью можно увидеть и боль. Почему время решило именно сейчас начать так медленно идти? Почему это не тот случай, когда оно пролетает незаметно? Слишком сложно бороться с желанием просто обнять его, не говоря про все остальное, но нужно сдерживаться.

Наконец выпускной, они почти свободны, остались лишь мелочи, которые уже вряд ли помешают их планам. Теперь уже не нужно скрывать своих чувств, можно чуть ли не кричать о них. Если не это истинное счастье, то что?

В день отъезда в Токио, прям в последний момент, двое влюбленных чуть ли не прокричали перед своими родителями. Видеть на лицах родителей Тсукишимы одновременно и гнев, и удивление было самой лучшей наградой для двоих парней после всех этих испытаний. Теперь им ничего не угрожает.


End file.
